


No One Else

by jstabe



Series: No One Else Series [1]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: Coercion, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody will ever fuck you as good as I do, baby boy.  Nobody.  Ever."<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

Xander glances at his watch and walks faster. Being late will bring him all sorts of trouble he doesn’t want. As he nears the house, he thinks how funny it is. The house looks pretty much like every other house on the block; typical, neat, suburban. No one would ever guess what goes on inside that house every night.

Xander unlocks the front door and steps inside. He closes and locks the door behind him and then stands patiently waiting, eyes on the floor. He can hear footsteps but doesn’t look up.

“Hello, Xander. Right on time.”

Now he’s allowed to look up and he does, staring at the face of the devil. The devil that Xander has made a deal with. Every night he comes to this place willingly and does as he’s told. In return, Angelus doesn’t kill his friends. Oh might scare them a little. But he won’t kill them. So Xander comes here and keeps his friends safe for one more day. One more day and maybe this will be the one that Buffy finally comes to her senses and does what she’s supposed to do. So far she hasn’t and he’s been coming here every night for two months.

His thoughts are interrupted when a cool hand slides around the nape of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. The lips on his are tender and he sighs. Angelus is in a good mood and that almost makes it worse. It’s so much easier to hate him when he’s rough and coarse and hurting.

Angelus pulls back and stares into the chocolate eyes that are very nearly the shade of his own. He smiles at the dazed look in them and is pleased with his choice of a pet. Angel can have the Slayer; he’d choose this boy over her any day.

“Did you have a good day, baby?”

The tone is soft and Xander trembles slightly.

“Yes sir.”

One last kiss and Angelus moves into the living room and seats himself in a comfortable recliner. Xander waits patiently and Angelus smiles at his good boy.

“Take off your clothes and come join Daddy in the chair.”

With shaking hands, Xander strips. He folds his clothes neatly and lays them on a bench by the door. Daddy doesn’t like messy boys. He walks to the chair and climbs into Angelus’ lap. One big hand curls around a hip and the other slides over his nape again, pulling Xander down for another kiss. Angelus nibbles playfully on the full lips until his boy moans, opening his mouth and allowing Angelus’ tongue to slip inside. He plunders the sweet mouth thoroughly, until Xander is shaking and breathless. Only then does Angelus pull back.

“Daddy’s been thinking about you all day.”

Hands come up to tweak his nipples and Xander groans. When a cool mouth drops down and begins sucking at the hardened nub, he arches into the wetness.

“Been thinking of this, you naked and hard and leaking for me.”

Angelus brings a hand down to rub lightly, sensuously along the length of Xander’s erection, which is indeed leaking just for him. He smiles in approval and then gently pushes Xander off his lap and onto the floor. He opens powerful thighs and tugs Xander to kneel between them.

“Take out my cock and show me how well you’re learning the lessons I’ve been teaching you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Xander feels the tremor that runs through Angelus’ body at the words. He quickly unbuckles Angelus’ belt and pulls it from the loops before tossing it aside. He unbuttons and unzips and then his warm hand is inside, slowly rubbing the silk covered erection he finds. He slips his hand inside the boxers and now he’s touching cool hard flesh. He strokes Angelus for a minute before sliding his hand back out. He leans up and grasps the waistband of Angelus’ slacks and begins tugging them down. The vampire lifts his hips slightly and Xander peels the pants and boxers off him, leaving him gloriously naked from the waist down. Xander moves back between the splayed thighs and looks at the hard cock that is now demanding attention.

He’d never seen a naked male body before Angelus and doubts that if he ever sees one again it will look this good. Angelus’ body is a work of art and he often wonders how something so evil can be this achingly beautiful. Angelus has unbuttoned his shirt and it lays open, the broad chest bare. Xander lets his gaze wander from flat brown nipples to the hard belly to the nest of dark curls at Angelus’ groin. The vampire’s cock is hard and pre-come is making the tip glisten. Xander bends forward to give a light lick to the crown. Angelus arches his hips in approval and Xander begins licking the length of the shaft. Long licks and nibbles up, down, and around until Angelus puts a hand to the back of Xander’s head and pushes lightly. Xander leans down and takes the length of hard cock into his mouth and begins to suck gently. He begins raising and lowering his head, sucking deeply as he moves.

Angelus winds a hand in the boy’s hair and begins to rock his hips, carefully fucking that pretty mouth. The boy is a natural and eager to please and Angelus is always surprised at how quickly his famed vampire control flies out the window when that hot wet mouth is wrapped around his dick. He closes his eyes, wanting this to last a little longer. The sweet mouth continues its ministrations and a hand comes up to rub lightly at his balls. Angelus opens his eyes and looks down and that’s it. The sight of that dark head bobbing gently in his lap is his undoing and he arches up with a harsh cry, flooding the sucking mouth with his come.

Xander swallows quickly, taking every drop that is offered. When Angelus is spent, Xander uses his tongue to carefully lick the now soft shaft clean. He leans back on his heels, head lowered, and waits for the next instruction.

“Come here, sweet boy.”

Xander climbs back into Angelus’ lap and his mouth is quickly captured again. Angelus slides his tongue inside to taste himself on his boy’s tongue. Tongues mingle for long moments and then Angelus begins to stroke Xander’s cock. Xander moans and bucks into the touch.

“You’re so hard for Daddy aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes Daddy. Hard for you. Always for you.” A blush tinges Xander’s cheeks at the words but his cock hardens even more.

Angelus laughs. “Such a good boy you are. My good boy.”

He begins stroking gently, mouth never leaving Xander’s. Soon the boy is wiggling in his lap and his cries are making Angelus hard again. He pulls his mouth away from Xander’s long enough to say “Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy.” Then he captures Xander’s mouth again, swallowing the boy’s cries as he comes over Angelus’ stroking fist.

Strong hands are running lightly along his back when Xander comes back to earth. He lays his head on the cool chest and enjoys the wandering hands. Eventually the hands work their way down until they are rubbing Xander’s butt. Xander moans quietly when one hand slides between his cheeks and a finger brushes lightly at his entrance.

“Like that, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” There’s no use lying; they both know that he does.

The finger runs gently along the crease in his backside, teasing his hole and Xander pushes back slightly. Angelus takes his hand away and Xander moans his disappointment. Angelus chuckles and swats his backside.

“In the bedroom, boy. I want to get more comfortable.”

Xander follows Angelus into the bedroom and pulls back the blanket and sheets while Angelus removes his shirt, finally naked. Xander crawls onto the bed and lies quietly on his back, waiting. Angelus brings a hand to his own erection and begins stroking idly while looking over the naked boy in his bed.

“You’ve been so good today that Daddy’s going to give his boy a treat. Roll over on your belly for me, baby. Good, now bring your knees up a little and spread your legs. A little wider. Perfect.”

Xander wraps his arms around the pillow and lays in cheek in the softness. His butt is raised for Angelus and he blushes at the thought of the picture he must make. Cool hands begin stroking over his back, over his butt, down his thighs and then back up again to rub at the heavy balls and hard cock. Then the strong hands come up and gently spread the cheeks of his ass. He whimpers when Angelus’ tongue touches him _there_. Part of him thinks that he should be grossed out by this but another part, a much bigger part loves the way this feels.

Angelus presses his tongue lightly against the tiny entrance before moving to lick along the crack of Xander’s ass. Several long licks later the tongue is back to press at Xander’s hole once more. Soon Xander’s hole is open and relaxed for him and Angelus presses his tongue inside. He begins to thrust in and out, fucking Xander with his tongue.

Xander cries out at the amazing sensations coursing through him. He begins to thrust back at Angelus until the vampire grabs his hips and holds him still. The tongue never stops thrusting, never stops giving Xander pleasure. Just when he’s on the edge of climax, he feels Angelus pull away and he sobs in frustration.

“Hush, baby. Just needed to grab the lube. Roll over on your back now. I want to watch your face while I fuck you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Xander rolls over and watches as Angelus slicks his cock. Sometimes, when the vampire is angry, he takes Xander dry and it’s the most painful thing that Xander has ever felt. But again, he almost prefers that to this. Because it’s hard to tell himself that it’s rape when Angelus makes him feel like this.

Angelus watches the boy watching him. When he’s satisfied with the amount of lube on his cock, he kneels between Xander’s thighs and positions himself at the boy’s entrance. One long slow glide and he’s buried in the hottest tightest place he’s ever known. His cock is surrounded by heat and he groans. Not even fucking Buffy had felt this good. He pulls back slowly and then inches in again. He begins to move, long deep thrusts that wring little gasps and moans from Xander. Angelus grabs one thigh and pushes it up to lay against his shoulder, opening Xander even further. They both moan at the new depth and then Angelus is thrusting in earnest. He shifts his hips just the slightest bit and knows he’s found the spot he was searching for when Xander wails and bucks his hips. He keeps thrusting, keeps brushing that sweet spot over and over and over again until Xander is writhing.

“Please, Daddy, please. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Angelus complies, snapping his hips into the boy with bruising force. “You like this, baby? Like it when I fuck you like this?”

“God, yes. Love your big cock inside me, Daddy. You fuck me so good.” Xander’s eyes close and he bucks his hips helplessly.

Angelus smiles and continues fucking his baby. He reaches between their heaving bodies and begins to stroke Xander’s aching erection.

“Look at me, baby.”

Xander opens his eyes to find Angelus watching him.

“Nobody will ever fuck you as good as I do, baby boy. Nobody. Ever.”

And Xander lets out a little sob because he’s so very scared that the vampire is right. No one will ever be able to make him feel like this again.

“Who loves you, baby?”

“You do, Daddy. Only you.”

“That’s right, sweet boy. Daddy loves his baby. Want to come, sweet boy? Want to come for Daddy?”

“Oh yes. Daddy please. Make me come. Make me come for you, Angelus.”

Angelus snaps his hips even harder and begins stroking Xander’s cock at an almost painful pace. Xander can feel his balls tighten, knows he close. He thrusts up into the stroking hand, loving the feel of the rock hard shaft that’s sliding in and out of his ass. He comes with a shout, his inner muscles tightening almost painfully on Angelus’ cock. The vampire moans in ecstasy as he comes deep inside Xander. Long moments later, Angelus rolls off Xander and gathers the boy close to him. He drops a kiss on the sweaty head and then murmurs in Xander’s ear.

“No one else, Xander.”

The reply is soft and sad. “No one else, Angelus. No one else.”


End file.
